Charmed The Trilogy
by Jay written
Summary: This story is based 19 years after the Season Eight final. And follows the adventures of the Charmed Ones and their families as their lives are threatened by the most ultimate battle the Magical community have ever seen. Please read and review. Thanks
1. Note from the Author

Hey Guys,

Well my name is Jarden and I have been a fan of the show since the beginning. I've had this idea for a story for some time now and have decided to put my ideas down on paper (or file). So here is my story.

Now my story is a trilogy and is broken up into three parts. Destruction, Resistance and Survival, and is still very much a work in progress.

Please read and review, you guys will ultimately inspire me to continue to post or not.

Im not going to go into my character break down, as I think I do a good job of introducing you to the characters in my story. Same goes for the characters powers, because the new generation are all still young, all of them are still coming into their powers.

Read on and have fun with me! I know Im having fun writing it. So come along for the ride.

-Jarden

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the characters and concepts created by the WB, Spelling Television, Constance M Burge or any other on the creative team.

I do however wish to have my ideas and characters respected and not duplicated.


	2. Chapter One: Reunions

**C****HARMED:**

**T****he Trilogy**

**P****art One:**

**D****ESTRUCTION**

Chapter One

Reunions

The room filled with a flurry of bright white lights and from within the glow appeared a handsome young man. His feet came to rest upon the hardwood floors. He looked around the room with his brown eyes and smiled with familiarity. He was standing in the silent foyer of his childhood home. Though so many years had passed, it always looked the same. Wyatt's heart eases as he walks towards the dining room in front of him. No one is expecting him home, so he can't wait to surprise everyone.

It was soon after his nineteenth birthday that he decided to move away from San Francisco and make it on his own in Los Angeles. Though his family had visited him often while he was there, he hadn't returned to 1329 Prescott Street for just over eighteen months. He had decided to come home to celebrate his 21st birthday in three weeks time. It was soon after midday when Wyatt scaled up the stairs to the second floor. He entered his bedroom, which was very much in the same condition as when he left. He sat down on the edge of his bed and looked around. He relaxed. Wyatt knew his Mother would be at the restaurant, his Father and Sister would be at Magic School, but he wondered where his brother could be. His brother, Chris, was usually somewhere around the house making a potion for his latest Demon.

"Chris" Wyatt says to his obviously empty bedroom. He looks up with expectations. But he gets no answer. Just as Wyatt inhales, in preparation to yell his brother's name, his sunlight absent room fills with dancing orbs of blue and white light.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asks surprised to see his brother, as the lights fade away. The boys shake hands and Wyatt stands up off of his bed.

"I thought I'd grace you all with my presents for my birthday" Wyatt explains as they exit his bedroom and make there way downstairs to the dining room.

"What's the haps?" Wyatt continues, to find out what Chris was up to.

"Same old, same old. Demon appears I vanquish"Chris jokes, "Sometimes, Prue helps" He says referring to their younger sister.

"How is the munchkin?" Wyatt teases,

"She misses having you in the same city, but she's doing well in school and everything"

"And her new power?"

"It took her a while to control it, but she seems to have the hang of it, she loves it"

The boys catch up on everything that has happened, all afternoon, swapping stories and journey's and lose track of time.

The front door swings open and the seventeen year old women walks through. The long black hair cascading over her shoulders reflects her Mother in her youth, her natural beauty showing through.

"Wyatt?" Prudence Melinda yells from the foyer,

"The one and only" Wyatt says as he stands up from the table. The siblings meet halfway and embrace in a loving hug.

"What brings you to this part of the world?" Prue asks curious and almost worried.

"My birthday of course"

Prue's eyes move to the right as she thinks of the date in relation to her oldest brother's birthday,

"It's not for another three weeks" she says,

"Plenty of time for you to buy me an awesome present then" Wyatt says with a cheesy smile.

Prue drops her bag at the bottom of the stairs and runs up to her room to get changed. Wyatt looks back at his brother still sitting at the table.

"How are Mum and Dad?" Wyatt asks,

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Chris says motioning towards the open front door. Wyatt spins on the heel of his foot and watches as his mother and father walk up the garden path.

"Hi" Wyatt says greeting his parents at the door. They are pleasantly surprised and hug him tightly. Wyatt and his parents walk through the house to the kitchen.

"I'm going to cook you a beautiful feast" Piper says to Wyatt, "What do you feel like?" She asks,

"Surprise me! I'll eat anything you cook" Wyatt says, "But I'm just going to go visit Aunt Phoebe and the kids, then Aunt Paige and her kids. Call me when it's ready"

"O-kay. And they're not kids anymore" Piper says to the tail end of Wyatt's orbs.

"Demon!" The teenage girl says as she runs down the stairs,

"Not again" The older girl says. The three sisters back into a corner as a morphed Demon emerges from upstairs,

"You girls are the daughters of a Charmed One?" He says in his husky voice,

"That's right punk," the youngest daughter yells confidently. The Demon laughs,

"How old are you?" He mocks,

"Twelve and a half" She replies.

The Demon summons a fireball into his hand, and begins to toss it in the air like a basketball,

"This is going to be easy" The Demon says assertively,

"Oh, really?" The middle sister asks.

The oldest sister taps into her empathy power and inflicts the feeling of burning through the Demons skin,

"What is this?" The Demon cries in pain. The grating flesh sensation distracts the Demon and the fire ball goes out.

"Shall we bring that back?" The middle child says as she enters the Demons conscience. She persuades him to generate two fireballs, one in each hand and then throw them at himself. Just as the fireballs enter his flesh, his body explodes into a million pieces, the Demons scream echoes through-out the house.

"Sounds like a party" Wyatt says as he orbs onto the exact spot where the Demon had stood seconds before,

"WYATT!" The three girls yell as they run towards him and embrace him in a hug.

"Hello" He says as he struggles with his balance, "Where's your mum?"

"She's not home yet," The oldest replies,

"O-kay. You get into a College yet Melinda?" Wyatt asks the oldest daughter,

"Nah, not yet, still looking, I don't really know what I want to do" She replies,

"And how's Patience?" Wyatt asks the middle child,

"Patient as ever" She replies her normal reply,

"And how is my Tricia?" Wyatt asks the youngest, Patricia,

"Still doesn't have an active power" She says in a grump,

"But you have two of the coolest powers ever" Wyatt says with enthusiasm,

"You think so?"

"Oh I know so" Wyatt says, "Do you ladies know when Aunt Phoebs will be home?"

"Usually around Five" Melinda answers. Wyatt looks at the clock.

"Just after four. Um, I'm going to pop over to the Mitchell household, and then I'll be back. But don't tell her I was here" Wyatt says as the girls nod their heads. Wyatt goes to orb out.

"Have you been vanquishing Demons?" He asks, the expressions on their faces answer everything as he leaves.

"Homework first" Paige demands,

"I'm going to finish it, but I promised them I'd play tonight, please" The teenage boy says,

"Junior, this is exactly what you said last week, and you failed your assignment"

"That's different"

"Your not playing until this is finished"

"Wow, your tough" Wyatt says as he walks into his younger cousins bedroom,

"Wyatt?" Paige says as they hug, "What are you doing home?"

"I decided to come home for my birthday"

"Wyatt, can you tell my Mother that I can do my homework AND play basketball all in the same night" Henry Jr says,

"Well good, so you better finish your homework quickly then, huh?" Wyatt replies,

"Well your tough" Paige says to her nephew and smiles, "Do NOT orb out of this room until that review is finished" Paige continues as her and Wyatt walk down to the kitchen, "Coffee?"

"No I'm good thanks" Wyatt declines. "Where are the twins?" Wyatt asks,

"Upstairs in their rooms" Paige answers as she puts on the jug, "So how's the big city?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Wyatt asks,

"You know me"

"Your right I do, never mind" Wyatt laughs,

"Hey!" Paige says insulted,

"I'm kidding. I was fired"

"Wow! Does Piper know?"

Wyatt shakes his head,

"You're the first I've told"

"What for?" Paige investigates,

"Long story short, female co-worker, got too close, I pulled back, she got upset, and told the boss I harassed her"

"She did what?"

"I was 'let go' on sexual harassment charges"

"Bitch" Paige says disgusted, "And you dated her?"

"Yeah, for a couple of months, but she was trying to get caught up in my business, which is when I backed off from the relationship, she wanted an explanation and I wouldn't give her one" Wyatt confesses,

"For a twice blessed child, you sure have some bad luck" Paige says,

"Don't remind me! That's the reason why I left this city. So, how's Detective Mitchell?" Wyatt asks, changing the subject,

"He's good, he's really busy on a case at the moment, keeps bringing home the files, makes a mess of the house,"

"How are your charges?"

"Alive, which is always a good start, it has been quiet lately, I'm not complaining though,"

Wyatt smiles "I'm gonna' go upstairs and see the troublesome two" Wyatt says as he orbs out.

"BOO!" Wyatt yells as Pandora screams. She looks up from her book to what was previously an empty space on her floor and is now occupied with her cousin.

"Mr Wyatt Matthew, next time you enter my bedroom without knocking, I'll do something worse than this. Away!" Pandora says as she flicks her hand at him as he involuntarily orbs out.

Pandora scans the page of her book, reading some more when Wyatt orbs back in.

"You orbed me to Alaska?" Wyatt says laughing, Pandora just smiles.

"Was it cold?"

"Freezing!" Wyatt says, snatching the book out of her hands, "Whatcha' reading?" Wyatt asks as he reads the title,

"Harry Potter, we're doing a study on books released early in the twenty-first century"

"Sounds thrilling" Wyatt says as he hands her back the novel, "Where's your sister?"

"Sitting on the sofa" Pandora says nodding her head at the couch in the corner. Wyatt turns around and looks at the empty sofa.

"Phoenix?" Wyatt queries,

"She turned invisible just as you orbed in" Pandora says,

"Way to keep a secret, Dee" Phoenix says as her invisibility drops,

"And there you are" Wyatt says, "What are you doing?" Wyatt comments about the map and scry crystal she has in her hands,

"Following my brother"

"Oh, he's in his room doing his homework,"

"No, actually, he's at," Phoenix checks the street name on the map, "Doesn't Troy live on Montgomery Street?" Phoenix asks Pandora,

"I think so" She replies,

"Wow, Aunt Paige is going to kick his…"

"ANGEL!" Phoebe says when Wyatt orbs in, "How are you my sweetie?"

"I'll be dead if you don't let me go" Wyatt says as Phoebe stops hugging him.

"What brings you home?" Phoebe asks,

Wyatt, who is sick of this question, says "My birthday"

"Oh, your birthday" Phoebe says looking worried,

"Don't worry, its not till another three weeks, Festival of Lights, you know"

"Of course I do. How's the big city?"

"It's good"

"Protecting yourself?"

"Always" Wyatt answers, not too sure which protection she meant, "How's Uncle Coop?"

"Busy, so many lovers to bring together. How are you coping?"

"It's been two years, y'know, I'm doing well, I just, miss her" Wyatt says,

"We all do hun, she was such a big part of our lives, and she was like the fourth Charmed One" Phoebe says,

"I know" Wyatt says, a tear welling up in his eyes, "I just can't help but think it was all my fault"

"Hey! Hey, look at me! You never asked her to go with you, that was entirely her choice, we all know that messing with time is a dangerous thing, but it needed to be done, no one ever could've known it would end the way it did" Phoebe says offering support by hugging her nephew, "Are you sleeping okay?"

"Yeah, some nights I see her face and cant shake the image but otherwise, I'm doing good,"

"Do you know if you can see her yet?"

"It usually takes a couple of years before they're allowed to cross over, but I haven't tried, I feel like she'll blame me" Wyatt says nervously,

"She loved you, she would never blame you for what happened" Phoebe says,

_Wyatt? _

"Mums, calling me for dinner, I better go. Thanks" Wyatt says as he orbs home.


	3. Chapter Two: Revelation

Chapter Two

Revelation

Phoebe sat at her desk starring at a blank document on her screen. She had been asked to prepare a fourteen page magazine for this year's Valentines to be released with every newspaper on the West Coast, but she was lacking enthusiasm. Her husband hadn't been home for the past week and she was getting fed up with not seeing him. She knows that the month of January is a busy time for Cupids, as no one wants to be single on Valentines Day, but she needs love too. Fulfilling. Inspiring. She knew that she could just think of him and he'd be there, but she wanted him to want to be there.

"Yes?" Coop says as he appears in front of her desk,

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe says startled,

"You called"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"I think I would remember if I called you"

"But you want to see me?"

"It's been a week" Phoebe says harshly,

"I know, I've tried to get home, I have, you know what it's like"

"I know, and it sucks" Phoebe scrunches up her nose as Coop leans in and plants a kiss on her lips.

"I will come home tonight, I promise, no matter where fate takes me, I will come home"

Phoebe's head spins,

"What'd you say?"

"No matter where fate takes me…" Coop repeats,

"Whoa! Premonition, mega, premonition" Phoebe says as her eyes are forced shut.

_The scene is located somewhere in a public park as there are people walking by on a tiled path. The Demons are situated off the path a bit, behind some scrub bushes. There are about seven Demons lingering over the obscured body of an innocent. The Innocent appears to be unconscious, as all seven of them light up an energy ball each and hurl them at the ground, killing the person._

Phoebe opens her eyes as the burning pain is revealed around her stomach. She clutches her gut as she looks up at her worried husband who lifts her into her arms and teleports them to the Halliwell Manor.

"Chris!" Coop yells, placing Phoebe onto the sofa in the lounge. Wyatt runs in.

"What happened?" He asks,

"Premonition" Coop says,

"A premonition caused this?" Wyatt asks as he begins to heal his auntie's abdomen.

"It does happen sometimes, but Phoebe hasn't had a premonition in years" Coop says, "When did you get home?" he continues,

"A couple of days ago" Wyatt answers as Prue and Chris run into the room. By this time, Phoebe is all healed.

"What did you see?" Coop asks the groggy Phoebe,

"Not much, a lot of Demons, one innocent, gruesome death, that's pretty much it" Phoebe says sitting up, "It was intense, it's been a while"

"You couldn't tell where exactly it was?" Chris asks as Phoebe just shakes her head,

"No clues at all. It was so vivid yet, it lacked so much information" Phoebe says, looking up at her husband who looks stunned,

"How can we help the innocent if we don't know where it happens?" Chris asks,

"What if, oh never mind" Prue says, changing her mind mid sentence,

"What?" Chris says,

"No it's a stupid idea" Prue says

"We kinda need every idea for this one" Wyatt inputs,

"What if we try and get Patricia to have the Premonition" Prue suggests,

"You want my twelve year old to witness a slaughter?" Coop asks,

"Hun, you know that Patty can tap into her Premonitions and see them from any angle, she could even maybe identify our Innocent" Phoebe says, "It's a good idea Prue"

Prue smiles, but still feels a little guilty for suggesting it. The conversation goes quiet as everyone is thinking about the situation, until Phoebe breaks the silence,

"Well, sitting around here isn't going to save anyone, we don't know what sorta' time frame we have on this one, may as well get Patty, Coop?" Coop looks down as his recovering wife and teleports away.

"Why have you not had a premonition in such a long time?" Wyatt asks,

"I haven't had one ever since Patty came into her power, so I guess that's why" Phoebe answers,

"What triggered it?" Chris asks,

"I dunno? I was listening to Coop speak when my head spun and then I could feel it coming on" Phoebe replies, "It was completely random"

Wyatt, Chris and Prue have confused looks on their faces. Just as Coop and Patricia teleport back in.

"Hey baby" Phoebe says as she hugs her twelve year old daughter.

"I've explained to her what's happening" Coop says. Patty looks around the room and smiles at her cousins. Phoebe stands up and takes her daughters hands in hers and they both close their eyes. Phoebe concentrates on the premonition and tries to channel it to her daughter. The rest of them watch on nervously. Both Phoebe and Patricia's eyes change into the REM state as the connection is made.

"I hope this works" Prue says,

"It'll work" Coop says worried about what his daughter has to see,

The connection between Mother and Daughter gets a little tense as the two begin to twitch and moan with pain. Moments later, tears begin to fall from their closed eyes.

Suddenly the connection is broken and the two collapse to the ground. Coop swoops up her daughter and cradles her in his arms. Wyatt helps Phoebe off the ground and she sits down on the sofa.

"Did it work?" Chris asks, as Phoebe gets her bearings back,

"Yeah, but we still couldn't get to see the Innocent" Phoebe answers as she looks up at her husband, "You okay Patty?" Phoebe goes to ask,

Coop and Patty stop hugging and she turns around,

"I'm okay" Patty replies.

"So where are we going?" Wyatt asks,

"Golden Gate Park, near the old northern Windmill" Phoebe responds.


	4. Chapter Three: Reaction

Chapter Three

Reaction

Paige looks down at her watch and looks back up at the people passing by. It was mid-afternoon and she was stuck in Golden Gate Park on lookout. They had been combing the place for the last four days, ever since Phoebe had had her premonition. On shifts, they had to look for suspicious activity. Considering they had no idea what their Innocent looks like, they really didn't have much to go off. But they were determined to save this one, as per normal.

It wasn't too long into her shift when Paige noticed a strange happening. She had only just looked up from her coffee and magazine to see the tail end of a demon shimmering. She wasn't one hundred percent sure she had truly seen it, but it was enough to call her two sisters. Paige stands up and briskly walks into the nearby scrubs and orbs away, moments later, she orbs back with her sisters at hand. The three women walked back over to the park bench that Paige was sitting on and took a seat.

"So what are we looking at?" Piper says critical of her sighting,

"Just look around" Paige says,

Phoebe spots a Demon in human form, whose clothes she notices from the premonition.

"Paige is right, this is it," Phoebe says as she stands up and pulls her sisters along with her as she follows the Demon. They follow him just up the path as they notice multiple Demons swarming to the same spot.

"How many of them are there?" Paige asks,

"Seven in total" Phoebe confidently replies,

"Look" Piper says pointing up the trail. Paige and Phoebe spot two teenagers approaching them, a boy and girl. The Demons start to walk quicker.

Piper lifts her hands and flicks her fingers and everything freezes. Except the teenage boy. The expression on his face is pure shock as he looks at his frozen sister and freaks out; he darts off into the parks trees,

"That must be the Innocent, go after him, I'll get the girl to safety" Paige says as her two sisters run off after the boy.

Piper and Phoebe chase the boy into a maze of trees, remembering that they weren't as fit as they were when they first started saving Innocents. Piper takes her eyes off the uneven ground to look ahead to see where the boy was at. He was about ten metres ahead and getting further away. Leaves and sticks were crunching beneath her sneakers; she looks over her shoulder to check on her sister, they make eye contact just as Phoebe stops in mid run.

"Phoebe?" Piper says confused as she comes to a halt. She looks back at the Innocent as he runs off into the distance, "Phoebe?" Piper asks again as she realises her sister is frozen. Piper stares at her sister in bafflement. Everything around Piper begins to brighten in contrast until her entire surroundings are completely white.

"What the…?" Piper says looking around, only to see whiteness in all directions.

Suddenly she is confronted by three women bearing flowing white dresses. The three women are of clear different ages, about twenty years each between them. The youngest women speaks,

"Piper, we are the Fates" she says introducing them, "we are the Council who govern the entire living world, we have been around for longer than you could comprehend and we need your help"

"Okay?" Piper says flabbergasted,

"We are soon to enter tough times, and we need you to be prepared"

"For what?"

"Every eighteen years, the oldest of us perishes and a new younger Fate ascends. This year is the end of another cycle. On the day of the Festival of Lights the ascension was to take place, but, for the first time, we have lost our newest subject"

"What does that mean?"

"The individual chosen for ascension has just been murdered"

"Our Innocent?" Piper questions,

"Yes. We do not know how this has happened, but we do know the consequences. As the Fates, we are a neutral existence and control everything. The balance of magic, the birds, the trees, everything. We scribe the future, and without us, the future is hazy and now destined for tragedy. Protective force fields will be down, banished Demons will walk free, the line between this world and the wasteland will diminish. Exposure is now inevitable."

"What can we do?" Piper worries,

"There's nothing we can do. It will be eighteen years of hell, until the next ascension. All we require you to do is to be prepared. The Demonic uprising will be immense and you need to defend the good side"

"There has to be another way? Can't you assign a new person?" Piper asks,

"Preparation takes eighteen years; they are put through tests and certain experiences throughout their life to prepare them for their role as a Fate and to prepare them for the decisions that need to be made"

"How did they find her?" Piper asks,

"That we don't know. No one knows the chosen one except the oldest fate, the only thing they may know, is it is always twins who are chosen, as the sibling acts as the protector and is born with the power of Enervation"

"Enervation?"

"He's a neutral energy field. He is immune to all things magical, good or evil, if you stand close to him or touch him, your powers won't work. The relationship between the chosen siblings is always a close knit one, but this exposure to the magical community was never intended"

Piper looks down deep in thought, hundreds of questions running through her head.

"Wha…Um?…"

"Save your questions Piper, we will see you again, we must go now. Your sister needs your help. Good luck Piper." The Fate finishes as they slowly disappear and colour fills Pipers eyes.

"Are you alright Piper?" Phoebe asks,

Piper looks up at her sister in a daze,

"Where did he go?" Phoebe questions, looking ahead into the forest.

"Paige is in trouble quick" Piper says darting back in the direction they came in.

* * *

"Seven in total" Phoebe confidently replies,

"Look" Piper says pointing up the path. Paige and Phoebe spot two teenagers approaching them, a boy and girl. The Demons start to walk quicker.

Piper lifts her hands and flicks her fingers and everything freezes. Except the teenage boy. The expression on his face is pure shock as he darts off into the parks trees,

"That must be the Innocent, go after him, I'll get the girl to safety" Paige says as her two sisters run off after the boy.

Paige quickly runs over to the frozen teenage girl, she places her hand on her frozen shoulder and begins to orb away. Just as this happens, Piper's freezing power wears off from her distance, and a Demon throws an energy ball at the orb trail and Paige and the girl fall to the ground.

"What the hell?" The girl screams as Paige stands up. Paige is surrounded by multiple Demons as energy ball after energy ball is thrown her way.

"Energy Balls!" Paige yells as they fly towards her. They orb into her hands and she throws them back. The energy balls absorb into the Demons skin, not affecting them at all. Paige looks over her shoulder at the girl still on the ground. Paige thinks that this isn't going to be a winning battle and her and the girl need to run.

"We need to get out of here" Paige says. Paige grabs the girls hand and she pulls her to her feet as they turn to run away.

"Get the girl" A demon yells as they all shimmer away.

Paige and the Innocent don't make it very far when they are surrounded by seven Demons. Paige is pushed to the side as the demons swarm around the Innocent. All seven of them summon energy balls into their hands and hurtle them at the teenage girl.

"NO!" Paige says as she is knocked to the ground by the blast of the young women being murdered. As Paige opens her eyes, she watches as the seven Demons now turn to her.

"A Charmed One?" A demon announces,

Paige attempts to Orb away but it is interrupted by one of the Demons kicking her in the stomach.

"Now we shall go down in history by killing one of the Charmed Ones" Another Demon declares,

The Demons charge up their energy balls once again as Paige witnesses them leave their hands and soar towards her; she closes her eyes, confident in her death. But nothing happens. When she opens her eyes, all she can see is the bright glow of frozen energy balls hovering over her body. She orbs out immediately.

"Thanks" Paige says to her sister as she orbs back in next to them.

Piper lifts her hands and begins to explode every single Demon until the last one. The three sisters walk over to him and Piper unfreezes his head.

"Who are you!?" Piper demands,

"What have you done to me, Witch?" He replies,

"How did you find this girl?" Piper asks,

"Easily"

"I'm going to kill you so you may as well be honest with me" Piper threatens,

"Do your best" The Demon replies,

Piper blows up one of the Demons arms as he cringes in pain,

"I didn't need that arm anyway"

"Tell me how you found the Fate?"

"Is that what she was? Well we knew she was destined for greatness, but never did I expect she would be a Fate" The Demon replies.

Phoebe and Paige look at each other in confusion.

"How do you know?" Phoebe asks Piper,

"I'll explain later. Then why so keen to kill her?" Piper continues,

"Why not? If she truly is destined to be a Fate, then our job here is done" The Demon chuckles,

"How did you find her?" Piper gets angry as she blows up his other arm. The demon screams in pain.

"We found her through her brother. We stumbled across his power by mistake and only assumed he was protecting someone of greatness, and figured it was his sister" The Demon confesses, "It was a complete fluke, and a brilliant one I must add"

Piper is fed up with the Demons shit and vanquishes him with the flick of a hand.


	5. Chapter Four: Reaffirm

Chapter Four

Reaffirm

Wyatt looked down at his watch. He had been at home for a week now and already they had struck drama. He had just left the park after handing lookout duty over to his Aunt Paige and had decided to go and see an old friend.

He entered the small shop which was located down an alleyway off of a main street. The store was filled with crystals and various rocks used for divination and the like.

"Welcome back" came the voice from beyond the store front,

"I seek guidance" Wyatt replies,

"Guidance that I cannot give"

"Why?"

"The future is foggy" she replies,

"My future?" Wyatt questions,

"Everybody's future, the future of all living, ends in a half rotation of the moon"

"You're talking about the Festival of Lights?" Wyatt asks,

"I cannot see beyond the festival"

"Then what can you see?" Wyatt insists on an answer,

"Destruction"

"Why can't you see beyond the festival?"

"This information is not clear"

"Then what good is an Oracle if they cannot provide the answers we seek?" Wyatt insists,

"The source of my power is beyond me, it is harnessed at the hands of the Council. It is this Council who is to blame for the fog on the horizon"

"Enough riddles, what can I do to stop it?" Wyatt looks for guidance,

"You cannot stop it. You're Mother and her sisters have just discovered this fact, all you can do is to brace yourself"

Wyatt turns to leave.

"The pain and anger you hold in your heart will not help you through the testing times ahead. You need to learn to let go of it and accept it. Her death was not your fault"

Wyatt pushes the door open as the old ladies words echo throughout his body. As he exits the alleyway and turns onto the main street he remembers that Phoebe's oldest daughter, Melinda works nearby and makes his way to see her.

As he walks down the busy street, Wyatt remembers back to two years ago and cringes at the memory. Being home was bringing back all these horrible feelings. By the time Wyatt entered the fashion store his feeling of loneliness was overwhelming and he required a loving shoulder.

He stood in the doorway as he scanned the store for his younger cousin. She was near the back of the store helping a customer. So he waited. Though he felt like a fish out of water in a woman's clothes store, he lingered around anyway, checking out the latest trends. It wasn't too long before Melinda made her way over to him,

"Hey you, what's up?" She asked,

"When's your next break? Wanna' get coffee?" Wyatt replied,

"I'm sure I can swing something" Melinda says as she goes and speaks to her supervisor. Wyatt watches on.

"So where are we going?" Melinda asks with a refreshing smile on her face,

"Is the old hangout still open?" Wyatt asks,

"Golden Gate Diner? I think so" Melinda replies as none of them have been back there since Wyatt left town.

As the two cousins walk into the Diner they look around to see that nothing has changed. They take a seat in their usual cubicle and scan the menu.

"You okay?" Melinda asks Wyatt who seems strangely quiet "Did something happen at the park today?"

"No, I went and seen Delphi today" Wyatt told her,

"The Oracle? What did she say?" Melinda enquires,

"Nothing helpful, she bought up the past though"

"I thought Oracles are about the future?" Melinda jokes sensing the seriousness of this conversation,

"Yea, well, apparently at the moment, she can't see the future" Wyatt says as he hears his mothers call.

"Mums calling" Melinda says,

"Yea, so is mine" Wyatt replies,

"Maybe we can have coffee another time?" Melinda offers.

The cousins slip out to the back of the diner and look for a vacant space. When they find it, Wyatt takes Melinda's hand and they both orb away.


	6. Chapter Five: Readying

**Chapter Five**

**Readying**

Melinda and Wyatt orb into an already filled manor. The entire family seated around the dining table.

"What's up?" Wyatt asks as they both take the remaining two seats.

"We lost our Innocent" Piper announces as the room is flooded with reactions,

"Guys, you need to listen to what she has to say," Paige says getting her family in order,

"When the Innocent passed, I was visited by the Council of Fates…" Piper continues,

"_At the hands of The Council_" Wyatt mutters under his breath,

"…What was that?" Piper asks her oldest child,

"Nothing, go on" Wyatt says,

"The Council controls everything, from things as small as plants and insects, to things as great as the magical defence system on Magic School. Every eighteen years, a new Fate ascends and replaces the oldest Fate, who moves on. Today, that young girl died. Now, because the Council won't be reconstituted this cycle, everything they control will fall. Our fates are no longer paved on a path to destiny" Piper explains,

"What does that mean?" Junior asks,

"It means that the next eighteen years, there will be hell on earth and we need to prepare for that" Piper replies,

"You're saying there's nothing we can do?" Junior asks,

"There's always something we can do, but apparently we can't prevent this from happening" Piper responds,

"How did they let someone so important be killed?" Wyatt asks,

"Dumb luck. The Chosen One is protected by her twin who has the power of Enervation, the Demons discovered this and took a chance and hunted them down." Piper continues,

"So how do we know that in two weeks this is really going to happen?" Melinda asks,

"Yea, it all seems too grand" Chris adds,

"Then how about we go to the future and find out exactly what we're in for?" Phoenix suggests,

"You're suggesting time travel after what happened last time?" Melinda says looking at her cousin, Wyatt, making sure this hadn't upset him,

"Well, we know we're not allowed to go back in time so if we go to the future, then we know what we're getting ourselves into and then we can prevent it from happening" Phoenix adds,

"Okay, all in favour of going to the future?" Piper announces. She looks around the room as eleven of the fifteen hands go up. "Majority rules. Phoebe can you work on a spell?" Phoebe nods her head, "Meeting adjourned, guys met back here in two hours." They all stand up from the table and part ways. Phoebe takes a pen and paper and starts scribing.

"Wyatt" Piper interrupts her husband and oldest son, "Can you check with the Elders, and see what they make out of this situation" Wyatt smiles at his mother and orbs out.

"Are you okay?" Leo asks his beautiful wife,

"I'm worried" Piper says grasping her stomach,

"It'll be fine, we will pull through this, we always do" Leo comforts,

"I know I just have this feeling that nothing is going to go right" Piper fears.

"Will somebody talk to me?" Wyatt yells as he looks around at all of the Elders who are deep in conversation with everyone other than him. He finally gets the attention of one Elder who approaches him.

"You obviously know what is brewing?" The Elder asks,

"We got it from the horses' mouth, what are you guys doing to prevent it?" Wyatt interrogates,

"We are setting up a safe cove for when the power drops, but otherwise, all we can do is prepare the magical community for an up rise"

"Why is it, that when neutral magic falls, evil always get the better hand?" Wyatt asks, "We're planning a time travel spell to send a few of us forward to our possible future" Wyatt continues,

"The spell won't work, but this is something we have already considered, and we will send forward three of you"

"Who?" Wyatt asks,

"That topic is not up for conversation, the three that need to go, will be going"

"If this has never happened before, how do you know it will happen?" Wyatt asks,

"That's exactly why we are happy to send you to the future, so you can discover for us, exactly what we are in for. No one can see beyond the Festival of Lights, you already know this, this is why this needs to be done"

"And then when we find out that the world is doomed, then what?"

"We fight of course, like we always do"

"Don't you mean, we'll fight, you will just hide" Wyatt says, his temper rising, "So the Elders aren't all that important, after all this time of thinking, you guys were at the top of the food chain. Just know, that if anything happens to those three you are sending to the future, there will be more than just a desolate world for you to worry about" Wyatt says as he orbs away.

"Where is he?" Piper says pacing the attic. All thirteen magical members of the family are encircled around a triquetra painted on the ground.

"Wyatt?" Leo yells out to his son, who has been gone longer than two hours.

Finally he orbs in, Piper hands him a piece of paper with a copy of the spell on it, and even though he knows the spell won't work, he jumps in line and chants it anyway.

_Halliwell witches gather round,_

_Send us on our journey bound,_

_Move us forward through time and space,_

_Our possible future we wish to erase._

They all repeat the spell twice, and then on the third verse, the Charmed Ones, Piper, Phoebe and Paige break away from the circle and step into the triquetra in the middle. They hold hands and finish the verse expecting to be taken to the future. Instead, white lights surround Piper's youngest child, Prudence, Paige's son, Henry and Phoebe's oldest, Melinda as they are transported to the future.

"What the hell was that?" Piper says enraged,

"That would be the Elders at their finest" Wyatt says,

"Bring them back!" Piper yells skyward,

"They wouldn't have sent them if they thought they couldn't handle it" Wyatt helps,

"I don't care, this wasn't meant for them! They can't do this alone" Piper says frustrated,

"They won't be alone, they have each other, and as long as we're not dead, we will all be there to help them in the future." Wyatt finishes.


	7. Chapter Six: Retreat

Chapter Six

Retreat

The three teenagers look around their new surroundings, yet not unfamiliar surroundings.

"What happened?" Melinda says looking around the vacant Halliwell attic,

"Are we in the future?" Junior asks, as Melinda and Prue run to the window looking out over the street. The view almost knocks them to the ground.

"Are you kidding me?" Prue says, gasping.

Melinda joins them at the window to see the spectacle. As far as they can see in every direction is riddled with ruined houses and black smoke rising to the overcast sky. Prescott Street below is desolate and there's no clue of life anywhere.

"First rule of Time Travel, check your powers" Melinda, the oldest of the three of them, recites.

Prue orbs from one side of the attic to the other.

"Check" Prue says as she picks up a random piece of wood off the dusty attic floor. She tosses the plank into the air and squints her eyes as it freezes mid-fall.

"And check," She says again. She then rubs her hands together and builds up some friction as her third and final power builds up, thermokinesis. Prue lets a light wave of heat wash over her cousins as she releases her power, "Three of three!" Prue finishes.

Henry takes over in testing his powers. He waves his hand at the piece of wood, still mid-air and sends it flying back as it hits the wall and shatters into a million splinters. He follows this by an orb from one spot to another.

"All systems go!" Henry Jr. says.

Melinda closes her eyes and inflicts laughter on her two cousins as they both fall to the floor in fits of hilarity. She then envisions a bottle of water as it materializes in her hand.

"We're good to go" Melinda says as they all approach the attic door to move downstairs.

"Easy does it" Prue says as Melinda slowly and quietly opens the door, it squeaks only slightly as the three descend down the stairs. They emerge out into the second floor hallway. The entire floor is abandoned and windows are boarded up. The three look around the space which was so familiar and yet looked so foreign. All the furniture that usually would be there has been replaced with dust and debris. The floor and carpet is riddled with various scorch marks like there had been a battle fought inside the Halliwell manor. As they continued down to the first floor, they never expected to see what was down there. It was obvious that a huge fire battle had been carried out here. The wallpaper was black, the ceiling scorched. The windows had been previously boarded up, but someone had clearly broken into the house so many times and stolen whatever they could carry, which seemed to be everything. It was amazing the house was still standing.

The look on the three teenager's faces was of fright and curiousness.

"Where could everyone be?" Henry says as they exit the house through the frame of the front door, which usually had a door.

"Can any of you guys sense anyone?" Melinda asks,

"I can feel mum, but that's all, you?" Prue replies,

"No one" Melinda says,

"Same, it's like they're all dead" Henry says, his voice shaky.

"Well, I can take us to mum" Prue says grabbing her cousins and orbing them all out.

"Mum!?" Pure yells as she looks around the messed up restaurant.

"Aunt Piper?" Henry calls.

"Why would she be hiding at the restaurant?" Melinda asks curiously.

Suddenly, from behind a wall of tipped over tables comes a confused Piper.

"Mum?" Prue calls,

"Prue?" Piper asks, her voice trembling.

"Yea, it's me" Prue replies,

"How?" Piper says moving the tables out of the way and walking towards them, "Henry? Melinda?"

"We're from the past" Melinda adds quickly,

"What year is it?" Henry asks, looking at his aunty who only looks a few years older than he remembers from their time.

"2027" Piper replies as she hugs all three of them.

"Two years" Melinda says after she calculates it in her head.

"What happened?" Prue asks as Piper lets them go.

"When have you come from?" Piper enquires,

"Two weeks before the Ascension, 2025" Prue informs,

"Okay, so the day after the Festival all hell broke loose. The Elders were sent into hiding before their protection dropped. Magic school was trashed within the first week. Every demon from the Waste Land came back to haunt us. And a section of the Underworld, known as the Labyrinth was opened and out came an army of Demons. The Labyrinth was a prison for Demons over the years that couldn't be vanquished. The protection on the Labyrinth…" Piper begins,

"…Dropped when the Ascension never took place" Melinda says finishing Piper's sentence,

"Exactly. Now the Demons held in the Labyrinth had all band together and created a mass army which overtook the world. Exposure was made within the first month, the US Army made their attack, and failed. The rest of the non-magical people are now in hiding, however, there is the odd bounty hunter out there seeking revenge"

"Where is everyone else?" Henry asks referring to the family.

"Crossed sides" Piper informs,

"We're evil?" Prue asks in disbelief,

"Not you three, but everyone else is" Piper says,

"Oh good, I couldn't imagine me being evil" Prue says,

"You three are dead" Piper says bluntly,

"WHAT?" The three of them say in unison,

"Early in the war, we were caught unaware and you three were taken out. After that, everyone began giving up hope and were trapped into turning evil"

"So they have Wyatt?" Melinda asks,

"They have everyone" Piper says, "The fighting has thinned out because there's no one to battle. Good, is few and far between these days"

"Why are you here?" Henry asks,

"I was suppose to meet Chris here, but he hasn't showed up" Piper answers,

"Chris? Isn't he evil?" Prue asks,

"Yes. But I have something he wants, and we were going to make a deal" Piper responds. "We should go" Piper orders.

"Where are we going?" Henry asks,

"To the Sanctuary" Piper says as they all grab hands.

"I don't know where that is" Prue says,

"That's okay, I'll take us" Piper exclaims as the four of them glimmer away.

As the darkened restaurant rests in silence, Chris blinks in.

"Piper!?" Chris yells, as he looks around the barren eatery. "Bitch, where you?" he continues to yell as he summons a ball of fire in his hand.

He hears a sound to his left and fires the energy ball in its direction, as the fire explodes on the wall, flames begin to crawl up to the ceiling. A rat escapes from the blaze without a scratch.

Chris' anger builds as he gets impatient with his Mother. So he decides to throw around a few more fire balls. By the time he blinks out of his Mother's old restaurant, its fully ablaze.

* * *

"Welcome to the Sanctuary" Piper says as she and the three kids glimmer into the middle of a bustling Forest-dwelling community. Prue looks around at the small hideaways tucked under the trees and variety of magical folk conversing and moving around the woodland.

"Where are we?" Prue asks,

"They call it the Sanctuary, it's the only place left on Earth with a magical force field protecting its insiders. The Elders that survived are here, the Whitelighters, and every other good magical being left is here. This is Home" Piper answers

"There's not that many people here" Henry points out,

"There's not that many of us left" Piper replies.

The four begin to walk towards the biggest cottage settled at the top of the main path.

"That's your house?" Melinda asks,

"Mine, and everybody else's" Piper answers.


	8. Chapter Seven: Recount

Chapter Seven

Recount

"Piper, sit down, they will be back when they have finished what is needed to be done" Phoebe says offering supportive advice, "They will be okay"

"What if they don't have their powers?" Piper says being paranoid,

"They will be fine" Phoebe says, "We have some of the strongest kids in the world"

Piper sits down on the sofa in the lounge of the manor and exhales.

"I'm allowed to be worried" Piper says resting her face in her hands,

"Hun, of course you are, I am too, I just also have faith in them that they will be fine" Phoebe replies, "And that's all we can do"

"I just can't help but think what happened last time" Piper reflects,

"Yes but forward travel is different to backward travel" Phoebe reminds her sister, "And that's why it is forbidden for us to travel backwards now, but it's okay for us to travel forward, clearly" Phoebe continues,

"Do you miss her?" Piper asks her sister as she looks up at her,

"Of course I do, like a sister, I miss her like I miss Prue, like I miss Mum" Phoebe replies.

"Miss who?" Wyatt says as he walks in on the end of the conversation,

"No one" Phoebe quickly says trying to ignore the subject.

"Billie" Piper says, "Miss Billie"

"Oh" Wyatt says not sure on what to say,

"Piper is just worried about the kids" Phoebe says again trying to change the topic,

"It wasn't my fault, ya know, she wanted to come back with me" Wyatt says as his fists clench.

* * *

**Twenty Six Months Earlier**

"He's here" Billie says as she enters the attic, speaking to Wyatt. Billie quickly rushes to his side. She spins around to face the door as a man walks in.

"Got the spell?" Wyatt asks as Billie pulls it out of her pocket. The man begins to approach them when Wyatt freezes him with a flick of one hand. The two begin to chant the spell.

_Evil without name or face,_

_We banish you from time and space,_

Halfway through the spell, the man unfreezes and throws a string of electricity at Wyatt. Who falls to the ground.

"Keep saying the spell!" Wyatt yells from the floor.

_We send you back from whence you came,_

Just as Billie yells the final line to the spell, the man mutters something under his breath.

_Where you shall burn in eternal flame._

The man screams in agony as he is swept up by time travelling orbs of light and he disappears from the attic. Billie turns to Wyatt's aid. Moments later the same orbs reappear and the same man materializes in front of them again. He throws a few lines of electricity at the two just as he blinks away.

"This is going to keep on happening like this" Wyatt says clutching his wound on his stomach,

"He's just gonna keep on coming from the past" Billie adds,

"Unless we stop him before he gets his time travelling spell" Wyatt suggests,

"You want to go back in time?" Billie asks,

"Why not?" Wyatt replies,

"Because it can get messy" Billie warns,

"I will go alone then" Wyatt says,

"No, I will come with you, but first we must speak to the family"

After the intense family meeting, Billie and Wyatt are given the blessing to travel back in time to kill this Demon, finally ridding the world of his mayhem and murder.

Billie and Wyatt prepare themselves for the journey as Wyatt copies down the spell.

They position themselves in the centre of the Triquetra that they had just painted on the attic floor then speak the following words:

_Halliwell witches hear this rhyme,_

_Let us turn back the sands of time,_

_Return us to when the spell was cast,_

_Let us relive and change the past._

Billie and Wyatt look at each other as nothing seems to have changed. Billie looks down at her feet to see that Triquetra that was painted there moments ago, was gone.

"It worked" Billie says as she looks at her watch, "It's the tenth; we've gone back two weeks in time"

"That's about when the killings started" Wyatt remembers,

"You're right" Billie says as she hears herself speaking from downstairs,

"_We have a Demon to catch" _

Billie and Wyatt watch the attic door as Billie and Wyatt's past selves walk in.

"Well I never expected that" Past Billie says as her and Past Wyatt stop in the door frame.

"We won't have powers" Wyatt thinks as he looks at his past self and then back at Billie,

"Oh, the disadvantage of time travel" Billie replies,

"Time travel?" Past Wyatt says, "Who are you?"

"Well, clearly, we are you" Wyatt says. Wyatt walks over to the Book of Shadows and picks it up, "All you need to know, is we are you from the future"

"You're about to be called out" Billie remembers back to this night two weeks earlier,

"Huh?" Past Wyatt says as he hears screams for help, "One of my charges is in trouble"

"Lets go then" Past Billie says as the two of them orb out.

"We don't make it in time" Wyatt says as he realises that the Demon just got his spell he needs, "Its Becky" Wyatt says,

"What's Becky?" Billie asks confused,

"She has a Book of Shadows filled with time spells" Wyatt says, "He must get the spell from her"

"Then we have to go" Billie says,

"How? We're powerless" Wyatt points out.

"Then we wait for us to come back and then we will tell them, us, ourselves, whatever" Billie says getting herself confused.

It wasn't too long before their past selves returned from a lost battle.

"The Demon, just got, what we came back here to prevent" Wyatt tells himself,

"We now need to stop him, before he casts the first spell" Billie says,

"And how do we know he hasn't done that already?" Past Billie asks,

"We don't know, we can only hope he hasn't found the correct spell" Billie answers,

"You see, he casts a spell on himself that sends his energy back into his present self at the time the spell was cast. So every time we vanquish him, he just rejuvenates back in time and then jumps forward to the present time like nothing ever happened" Wyatt explains.

"Then we better act fast" Past Wyatt suggests.

Over the next few hours, the four of them spend time trying to find their Demon. After scrying, summoning and tracking the Demon, they decide to hit him at his next victims.

"This is too dangerous for you two to do" Billie says,

"But we have the powers" Past Billie says,

"Also, if you go in there and die, then so do I" Billie explains,

"So what do you suggest?" Past Billie asks,

"That we borrow your powers" Billie proposes, "And for you two to stay as far away as possible"

Past Billie and Wyatt agree to give their future selves their powers to carry out this vanquish. When Billie and Wyatt show up at the next victim's house, they are greeted by the Demon.

"Well I never expected for you two to find me so easily. How did you do it?" The Demon snarls,

"It's a secret, all you need to know is we are about to vanquish you" Billie says,

"Well you are, but I will just come back" The Demon reveals,

"So you've cast the spell?" Billie asks,

"Oh you know? How do you know?" The Demon asks himself,

"Freeze him" Billie says to Wyatt, who flicks his hands and the Demon pauses.

_Evil without name or face,_

_We banish you from time and space,_

The Demon unfreezes from Wyatt's power and throws electricity at Billie who deflects it with her telekinesis.

"You're from the future?" The Demon queries,

"You catch on quickly" Billie replies,

"Oh big mistake" The Demon says as he blinks away,

"Damnit!" Billie yells, "And we had him"

The two orb back to the Manor with bad news. As they enter the dinning room they are confronted by the Demon.

"Well that was easy to find you again" Billie says confidently,

"It was also very easy to find you" The Demon says as Billie and Wyatt walk forward to reveal their past selves gagged and bound to each other on the floor of the observatory.

Wyatt and Billie look at each other knowing the potential disaster of this situation.

"Oh you found our future counterparts" Billie says lying,

"No, no, I believe you are the counterparts, these two here however are your originals, and powerless too, which is a nice hand from you, makes this so much more easier" The Demon says cocky,

"What are you going to do?" Wyatt says,

"Well I guess you wouldn't be so blessed if this was the end of you" The Demon says to Wyatt. Who raises his hands about to freeze the Demon,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" The Demon says as he summons a ball of electricity and leaves it hovering above the bound bodies of their past, "No funny business"

Billie decides to go for it as she sends the Demon telekinetically flying backwards through the Dinning room window. Just as she does this, the energy ball falls and is absorbed through Past Billie's body. As Wyatt and Billie make eye contact, her body slowly fades into the wind. Wyatt collapses to the floor.

"Billie?" He says as he rushes to the motionless body of Past Billie.

Suddenly the Demon blinks in behind Wyatt. Wyatt stands up and faces the Demon, he freezes him, then hurtles all his force and anger within him towards the Demon, he flicks his hands as tears begin to run down his cheeks. The Demon's body resisting the explosions that Wyatt is inflicting on him. Wyatt makes sure the Demon can't mutter any spells of his own while he says the vanquishing spell by attempting to blow him up from every corner of his body.

_Evil without name or face,_

_We banish you from time and space,_

_We send you back from whence you came,_

_Where you shall burn in eternal flame._

The Demons body bursts into flames and then explodes. Wyatt returns to Billie's side as he cradles her lifeless body in his arms.

"I'm so sorry!" Wyatt says as his Past self weeps with him.


End file.
